


Twisted Desire.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Soul Revival. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dance Teacher!Yuri, Housemate Search, Instant Attraction, M/M, Mechanic!Otabek, Otabek is 26, Spontaneous sex, Yuri gets more than he bargained for when Otabek comes to view the house, Yuri is 24, dj!otabek, lots of it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: After Yuri's cousin Victor moves out of the house they shared, Yuri needs a new housemate. He is close to giving up on finding someone he actually wants to live with, at least until a guy called Otabek comes around for a viewing. Yuri can't help but think they would get along just splendidly.





	Twisted Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my Otayuri series, I decided to procrastinate by writing more Otayuri. Hope you enjoy this hot and heavy oneshot!

In the middle of July Yuri was burdened with one of the most headache-inducing and frustrating tasks he could ever imagine – finding a new housemate. He was hot, the sun was annoying him and his long hair was starting to seriously piss him off. It definitely wasn’t the first time he had thought about cutting it all off, but ever since that one horrific disaster a few years back where the hairdresser messed it all up almost beyond repair, Yuri had a chronic fear of people with scissors coming near him. If anyone would ever get close to chopping it off again, he would be the only one to do it. If it would turn out like utter crap once more, at least then he had only himself to blame.

Yuri had spent the past week interviewing potential new housemates, on average three a day, and it certainly started to look like a lost cause. The girls that came around had been more high-maintenance than him and the guys had all just been so not on the same level as him. Nerds, wannabe-badasses or they had simply been too young and inexperienced. Yuri was twenty-four now and a nineteen-year old university student just wouldn’t cut it. There was one guy that Yuri didn’t even invite inside. Just the look of that dude had sent chills up and down his spine, and not the good kind of chills. He knew it was rude, but that didn’t mean that he actually cared.

After his moron of a cousin decided to move into the semi-detached house next door when the family of four that had lived there left, Yuri had suddenly found himself on his own. Yes, Victor was annoying and yes, Victor’s boyfriend Yuuri was just as irritating, but Yuri had actually kind of liked having them around, or at least he was used to constantly being in their presence after two years. The house was certainly big enough for the three of them, but it still hadn’t come as a massive surprise when Victor told Yuri that he was moving out. At that point though, none of them had known that he would move in next door. They were still sharing a wall, for the love of God.

Not much had changed to be perfectly honest. The three of them still spent a ridiculous amount of time together, even though Yuri insisted that he didn’t like being around them. He actually did. The only differences now were that Yuri was alone in his house at night and that he couldn’t afford the rent on his own. It wasn’t like he didn’t earn good money, but a house in this particular suburb wasn’t cheap to rent and with Victor gone, he was forced to find someone else.

It was Saturday now, just after lunch time and the sun was at its peak, in the sky and on Yuri’s intolerance metre. He was so damn tired of the scorching heat outside, especially when opening the windows didn’t do shit to cool him down. There wasn’t really much he could do besides keep ice cubes in the freezer at all times and wear as little clothes as he could get away with, which meant that he was currently wearing a pair of scandalously short black jeans that would most definitely reveal his ass if they were any shorter. Yuri was in a position where he could afford to show off like that though, because his slim legs were seemingly endless. An equally black tank top hung loose over his shoulders, presenting his skinny arms and slim waistline in the perfect light. The shirt was cut so low on the sides that his nipples were easy to spot when he moved a certain way. His long blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, strands of it framing his delicate face and flying around his shoulders. Under normal circumstances Yuri knew exactly what he was doing with an outfit like that, but on this day the only reason he was dressed like that was the unbearable heat, and certainly not because he was just moments away from meeting yet another no doubt useless human being who he would never ask to move in with him.

Yuri just got up to get himself another drink, stopping by the cat tree on the way to briefly pet Potya’s fluffy fur, when an obnoxious and loud knock on the front door instantly lowered his already dangerously low mood. Quickly reaching for his phone in the tiny back pocket of his jeans that was just big enough for the square device, Yuri quickly checked the time and sighed. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, realising that the next candidate waiting for him was a good fifteen minutes early.

Exasperated and annoyed with the sweat dripping down his back, Yuri made his way to the front door. He couldn’t make out anything through the milky window of the door other than that the guy behind it was a little taller than him. Yuri wasn’t short, not anymore, but he wasn’t exceptionally tall either. Whatever, he thought and just opened the door, and the first thing he noticed was that this guy was most definitely a huge improvement to all the losers he had over before.

“Hi,” the handsome stranger said, “I’m Otabek. Sorry, I’m a bit early. I hope that’s alright?”

This guy, whose name was apparently Otabek (which Yuri should know since they had arranged the viewing online), was just so… damn sexy. Yuri knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Only when Otabek crooked his head slightly to the side and his eyes squinted a little in a questioning gaze, did Yuri manage to collect himself.

“Ah,” he said, or rather mumbled, “of course that’s cool. I’m Yuri. Come on in.”

Yuri stepped aside and allowed Otabek to walk through the door. Yuri was literally scolding himself, remembering that he was looking for a housemate and not a boyfriend, before he turned around to face the other man again. He had been so close to giving up on ever finding anyone he would want to live with, and this Greek God showed up at his doorstep. Yuri really needed to chill.

“So,” he began again, “let me show you around then.”

Otabek smiled at him and Yuri was so sure he was melting on the spot. Damn those dimples and damn those chocolate brown eyes. Fuck, he was in trouble and he didn’t even know anything about this guy other than that he looked like a personification of one of those tacky, good-looking dudes on a bloody fashion runway.

Yuri had reached a point in his housemate search where he didn’t ask potential candidate for much info before he invited them around. In the beginning, he had something close to representing a questionnaire, by the time he had twenty people or so around, all he had asked for after that was if they had a job to guarantee they could afford the rent, which was why Yuri only really knew one thing about Otabek, other than his first name and that he was two years older than Yuri.

“You’re a mechanic, right?” he asked casually as he lead the way up the stairs. Yuri had to hold himself back from looking over his shoulders, hoping to catch another glimpse of that dimpled smile on the other man’s face, so he took a deep breath and concentrated on the important things.

“Yeah,” Otabek replied from right behind Yuri. “Motorcycles mostly.”

“Oh wow, that sounds pretty cool,” Yuri replied, showing Otabek straight ahead to what would be his bedroom if he decided to move in. Yuri was already sure that he wanted him in the house, so this entire thing was pretty much up to Otabek at this point, not that Yuri would mention that any time soon. “Do you have your own?”

When Yuri came to a stop in the middle of the vacant bedroom, he finally did turn to the side to find Otabek standing right next to him, his eyes shining brightly. “Two actually,” Otabek said, but Yuri barely paid attention to what he was telling him.

Yuri was completely mesmerised with this small giant by his side. Otabek wasn’t that much taller than Yuri after all, but his shoulders were a hell of a lot broader that his. His biceps were defined which was evident with that dark grey t-shirt he was wearing along with the pair of knee-length jeans shorts that perfectly showed off his muscular thighs. All of that together with that freakishly gorgeous face and stupid undercut, and Yuri could almost feel himself drooling.

When Otabek tilted his head to the side once again, Yuri knew he was back to staring at him and he quickly shook himself out his haze. The small smirk on Otabek’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by him though, and it did funny things to his stomach.

"Well," Yuri eventually said, immediately looking away from Otabek, “sounds like you can at least afford this place here if you have two motorcycles.” He was trying to be funny, but he had no idea if it actually came across that way.

But then Otabek chuckled, and Yuri let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness.

“Anyway,” he quickly added, “this would be your bedroom. The house actually has three, technically four if you count the front room, so there’s plenty of space if you have any elaborate hobbies that require more room.”

Otabek only nodded in response, looking around the decent-sized room, and Yuri noticed once again that he really didn’t know much about Otabek. He couldn’t deny that he was incredibly curious to find out more about this mysterious and beautiful guy fate had somehow invited into his house.

Before he could get lost in staring at the other man once again, Yuri made his way to the bathroom. It was fairly small compared to the other rooms in the house but it did the job. There was a bathtub-shower combi, a toilet, sink and closet space. There really wasn’t much else one could require from a bathroom. They swiftly moved along the corridor. Yuri only briefly pointed to his bedroom and he silently thanked the Gods that his door was only half open. He really wasn’t in the mood to embarrass himself in front of Otabek quite that quickly.

Eventually Yuri opened the door to the upstairs front room which used to be a bedroom before he had moved in. Yuri however quickly turned it into something else. Now the room was his private dance studio.

As they walked inside, Yuri eagerly observed Otabek’s reaction. There were two big windows looking out to the street while the three other walls were covered in mirrors from the floor to the ceiling. The floor was slippery, the perfect surface for Yuri to practice on.

"I take it you’re a dancer then?" Otabek asked, that small and delicious smile back on his lips. Yuri couldn’t tell if he was impressed, amused or simply stating a fact, but he wasn’t even bothered by that. Otabek could think whatever he wanted if he kept on smiling like that as far as Yuri was concerned.

“Instructor actually, yes,” Yuri informed him. “I teach ballet at Lilia Baranovskaya’s studio in the city.”

The house was situated a little outside of the city centre in a quiet residential area, but it had perfect public transport connections which Yuri made use of very often because he hated driving in the city, even though he had his own car. Before he could stop himself, he was thinking about what it would feel like to drive into the city on the back of one of Otabek’s motorcycles, glued to those broad shoulders and holding on to that no doubt very toned stomach. Fucking hell, Yuri really needed to pull himself together.

“Teaching under Baranovskaya? That’s really impressive. She’s quite a big name here,” Otabek said, looking the blonde up and down which in itself already made Yuri blush, but it got even worse with what he said next. “So you’re definitely talented and… aehm… flexible I suppose.”

Yuri was positive his face was beetroot red and he couldn’t stop it. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Actually, he wanted to jump Otabek, crush their lips together and prove how insanely flexible he really was. Not that Yuri would do that, at least not unless Otabek would want him to do that. He would be all over him, but as of right now, Yuri had to keep his cool, which was so much easier said than done.

Still blushing, he said, “yeah, I guess so.” He unconsciously reached up for a loose strand of his hair and began twisting it between his fingers. “You’d be more than welcome to use the studio if, you know, you had use for it.” Yuri hoped so desperately that he sounded casual and not like he was trying very hard to not think about running his hands all over that beautifully defined chest that Otabek was sporting.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” was all Otabek said, this stupid smirk still lingering on his lips and all Yuri wanted to do was kiss that pink mouth.

Before he could even think that thought any further, he swiftly turned around and moved towards the door. “Let me show you the rooms downstairs,” he said, focussing on keeping his voice steady. He had no clue if he succeeded.

He felt Otabek staring at him as they walked back down the stairs and now it definitely wasn’t the heat from outside making him feel all dizzy. A part of Yuri wanted Otabek to leave the damn house right that second, the much bigger part of him wanted to take him to his bedroom and do unspeakable things to and with him.

Swallowing down the imaginary lump in his throat, Yuri opened the door to the downstairs front room which was pretty empty except for a small red couch and a digital piano, which seemed to attract Otabek in an instant. Yuri’s grandfather got him that piano when he younger, hoping that Yuri would eventually get the hang of it, but Yuri had never been patient enough to learn how to play an instrument.

He watched as Otabek let his fingers wander over the smooth black wood of the piano. “Do you play?” he asked, curiosity basically peaking at the prospect of revealing a new piece of information about who Otabek was.

“I do,” Otabek answered, his eyes gliding over the piano in awe. “I occasionally DJ in a few clubs in the city.”

Just like that Yuri was so very close to burying his hands in Otabek’s t-shirt and pushing him down on that tacky sofa. Otabek was a DJ? Fuck, that was so hot. Yuri was starting to lose his cool and he wasn’t even talking about the weather anymore.

“Really?” he asked, his voice shaky. “Do you write your own stuff as well?” Yuri tried so hard to not sound desperate, but he knew he was starting to fail miserably. If Otabek hadn’t picked up on it yet, he was incredibly thick and Yuri somehow got the feeling that Otabek was anything _but_ thick.

“Sometimes,” Otabek said, turning back around to face Yuri. “I could show you a few tunes some time if you like.”

Yuri was melting, he was literally melting now and Otabek was the cause of it, not the damn sun. Bloody hell, Otabek was so fucking smooth without even trying. Perhaps Yuri read too much into it, but that silly grin just didn’t make anything Otabek said look accidental or without purpose. Yuri suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that Otabek knew exactly what he was doing to the blonde, and Yuri loved every second of it.

“Yeah,” Yuri breathed out, still having a little trouble forming actual words. He thought he might be better off not saying too much before he would end up saying something he might regret, actually his brain just wouldn’t allow him to come up with anything coherent or meaningful to say. Who was he kidding, really.

This was a house viewing though, so Yuri really didn’t have a choice other than actually tell Otabek what he should know about the house, especially if he wanted him to move in, which Yuri really, really did. “I never use this room,” he said, “so you’d be more than welcome to maybe use this as a work place for your DJ stuff? I don’t know. Just a thought.”

Yuri was shrugging his shoulders as if to say that he hadn’t really thought about it much, but in reality, he definitely had. In the couple of minutes since Otabek had mentioned that he DJs from time to time, a hundred different scenarios had come to life inside Yuri’s head, all different ideas about how Otabek could use this empty room.

“I will keep that in mind,” Otabek said again, and Yuri momentarily didn’t even know what he had said last that would get that response out of Otabek. He really needed to pay attention.

Raising his arm to scratch the back of his head, Yuri noticed how Otabek’s eyes went straight to his chest where his left nipple was currently on full display. Something he couldn’t decipher flashed through those dark brown eyes, and Yuri immediately turned around to move along to the kitchen. By doing that however, he didn’t see Otabek licking his lips or how his gaze wouldn’t move away from Yuri’s perfectly round ass.

Yuri came to a halt in the spacious kitchen, waiting for Otabek to join him. “The kitchen,” he stated the obvious, waving his hands around in an attempt to do something with them so he wouldn’t be able to fidget. “There’s a dishwasher thankfully, so no need to hand-wash all the dirty shit,” he explained, before he walked over to the side where a tiny room was adjoining the kitchen. “Washing machine and dryer are in here,” he said, briefly opening the door.

“I cook quite a lot,” Yuri said, Otabek’s eyes instantly on him which really didn’t help him to keep himself together, “not that I’m any good at it, but I try.”

“I bet you’re a great cook,” Otabek said teasingly, and only a second later Yuri was imagining what it would be like to have Otabek feed him with chocolate covered strawberries before Yuri would lick the whipped cream off his chest. His mind was wandering, and Yuri was starting to realise that he was completely losing it.

Without replying anything and just nodding in acknowledgement, Yuri left the kitchen again and made his way to the last room he had to show Otabek, the living room. For whatever reason, Yuri ignored Potya high up on her cat tree and just flopped down on the dark leather sofa. Otabek however, did immediately notice his fluffy cat and went over to her. “Take my advice,” Yuri said, “don’t touch her. She’s not very fond of strangers.”

Yuri could only watch as Otabek completely disregarded his warning, picking Potya up. Much to his surprise, his stupid cat actually snuggled into that broad chest that _he_ wanted to snuggle into. “Fucking traitor,” Yuri mumbled under his breath and with no venom in his voice, which was rewarded with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Otabek was laughing and Yuri wished he would never stop, but it was over way too soon. Thankfully that dimpled smile on his gorgeous face was still in place.

Otabek walked over to where Yuri was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him. The sofa was fairly big and Otabek was unnecessarily close to him, and Yuri thought he was about to burst. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, clicking away in his chest that was getting so unbelievably tight.

Potya made herself comfortable in Otabek’s lap and all Yuri could do was stare at his furry friend. “Okay,” Yuri said defeated, directing his next question at Otabek, “where are you hiding the fucking catnip?” Then suddenly there was that wonderful laugh again, and Yuri wanted to hang on to it for eternity. He was so far gone, it wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Cats just love me,” Otabek said, stroking Potya’s fur. “It’s all fair play, I promise.” If it was anyone else, Yuri would probably be pissed off with that person, and his fucking cat, but this was Otabek and that was really it. He couldn’t be mad at Potya for feeling comfortable around this man, because Yuri sure as hell did too.

“For some strange reason I actually believe you,” Yuri responded, a warm smile of his own on his lips.

“Can I ask you something?” Otabek said before Yuri could say or think anything else. Nodding as a sign that he was free to go on, Yuri was wondering what Otabek was curious about. “Do you even want a housemate?”

That was certainly not a question Yuri was expecting, and he couldn’t decide whether or not he should be honest with Otabek, but something in the look the other man gave him urged him to be straight with him. “I can’t afford the rent on my own,” Yuri said. “I had about twenty people over so far and all of them were fucking nightmares.”

It didn’t necessarily answer Otabek’s question right away, but Yuri figured that it still might give him an idea if Yuri was thrilled about finding a housemate or not. “Have you made your verdict about me yet?” Otabek asked, only glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes, but the corner of his _mouth_ was slightly raised, as if he already knew the answer to his question.

“Definitely not nightmare material,” was all Yuri could bring himself to say. He was so immensely distracted by Otabek’s bicep as his arm moved while he was stroking Potya’s fur. Yuri felt himself get lost in watching even the tiniest movement Otabek made and he didn’t even care anymore if he got caught.

Yuri was sitting sideways on the couch, his left leg raised and crossed in front of him, the foot of his right leg firmly on the ground. He had his hands entwined together in his lap and just stared at Otabek’s fingers going through Potya’s fluffy fur. Yuri couldn’t stop himself from wondering what those fingers would feel like going up and down his back instead.

Just as he was about to get sucked into this fantasy he was imagining for himself, Yuri felt a foreign hand on his bare knee, Otabek’s hand to be precise, and he couldn’t help but flinch. Maybe it was the surprise, maybe it was the fact that he would be in serious trouble if he would allow Otabek to touch him in whatever way, Yuri didn’t know. All he did know was that he seriously wanted to be on top of Otabek or underneath him, he didn’t give a single shit. He just wanted this stupidly gorgeous man that he literally just met.

Otabek’s innocent touch had an immediate effect on Yuri as his dick sprung to attention pretty much right away. His shorts were so damn tight that there was no way to hide a boner in there, so Yuri did the only thing he could do and excused himself. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he said and then tried his best to get up from the sofa without giving Otabek an obvious view of his fucking erection.

Yuri left the living room and growled on the way to his bedroom. “Fuck,” he hissed out, torn again between wanting to throw Otabek out and throwing him down on his bed. Those were really the only two options and neither of them was feasible right then.

Once inside his room, Yuri pressed the palm of his hand over the bulge in his shorts. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t really jerk off in his room while Otabek was downstairs in his living room, now could he? “Shit, shit, shit,” Yuri said, walking in circles in his room.

He was still thinking about what he could do to make this entire situation either go away or at least a little less embarrassing, when he heard a gentle knock on his door, that was still ajar because he forgot to close it behind him. Before he could even reply, Otabek poked his head in, asking, “are you okay, Yuri?” Again, without waiting for a response Otabek just stepped inside Yuri’s bedroom.

Yuri suddenly didn’t even care about the state of his bedroom anymore. The only thing he could think about was the raging boner in his shorts and how best to keep that from Otabek. He awkwardly fumbled with his hands in front of his shorts, careful not to actually touch himself there, because he knew he would completely lose it if he did that with Otabek standing right there only a metre or two away from him.

“Want some help with that?” Otabek suddenly asked, catching Yuri completely off guard. That teasing smirk on Otabek’s face didn’t do anything to help dissolve Yuri’s confusion.

“What?” Yuri had to ask, totally clueless as to what was happening. His mouth was dry and his hands were starting to shake a little when Otabek was right in front of him only a second later. They stood only so far away from each other that they didn’t quite touch yet, but the tension around them was incredibly heated nevertheless.

Otabek reached up with one hand and carefully pushed a loose strand of Yuri’s golden hair behind his ear, before he asked, “can I kiss you, Yuri?”

It was so fucking hard to tell what actually caused that shiver that was going down Yuri’s spine. Was it Otabek’s voice? Was it the fact that he was only millimetres away from Yuri, that his lips were already so incredibly close or that Yuri had to lift his head ever so slightly to be able to look into those deep brown eyes? Yuri didn’t know for sure, but he guessed that it was all of those things combined. It was all of Otabek that caused the goosebumps on seemingly every inch of Yuri’s skin.

Only nodding in response, Yuri felt Otabek’s pink lips pressed against his a second later. They were as soft as they looked and Yuri wanted more, so much more. When Otabek got a hold of him behind his neck and on the small of his back, pulling Yuri flush against his broad chest, Yuri involuntarily let out a strangled moan. Otabek seemed to welcome that though as he immediately snuck his tongue inside Yuri’s mouth, instigating a fight for power without missing a beat.

Yuri didn’t care, he literally didn’t give a shit. He would give Otabek whatever he wanted as long as he got more, as long as Otabek didn’t stop. It was impossible to form any rational thoughts then and Yuri didn’t try to remember that Otabek was practically a stranger. He was making out with this man, this fucking gorgeous man that he had just met and desperately wanted to be his housemate, and Yuri didn’t give a flying fuck.

With their tongues and mouths busy fighting a fight Yuri was more than happy to lose, he got brave. His hands began to wander all over Otabek’s ripped chest and muscular back. It was pure heaven and Yuri needed to feel Otabek, all of him without those annoying fabrics in the way.

As soon as they had to break their kiss to catch their breaths, Otabek’s lips were on Yuri’s neck, nibbling and biting whatever patch of skin they could latch on to. “Fuck,” Yuri hissed, completely overwhelmed by those strong hands holding him close by his waist. “You’re so stupidly gorgeous,” he said, although he had no idea if Otabek actually heard him. Perhaps it was good if he didn’t, but when Otabek leaned away to look at Yuri, the chance of that happening were slim.

“Funny,” Otabek said, his voice hoarse and his breath heavy, “I was just about to say that about you.”

Only a second later, Otabek was back on Yuri’s neck, sucking as if he hadn’t stopped before. Yuri could feel himself grin from ear to ear while his hands were treating Otabek’s shoulders like a bloody lifeline. He already felt his knees buckling, and from the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one who noticed that.

Otabek’s hands wandered further down and grabbed Yuri’s thighs just underneath his ass where his shorts ended, picking him up. Yuri could only wrap his long legs around him and hold on to him by flinging his arms around his neck. Before he knew it, Otabek’s lips were back on his and Yuri didn’t even think before he opened his mouth for more. Otabek’s tongue exploring the inside of his mouth was literal heaven on earth, Yuri was sure. He could spend hours, probably even days kissing this guy without getting tired of it. His body still screamed for more, so much more.

Their kisses were heated and neither one of them held back. They went all in without hesitation or consideration. Yuri loved the way Otabek took charge from the get-go, mainly because he was way too far gone to do any of this without some guidance, and that had never happened before. Usually Yuri was the power-hungry asshole who would never give in to someone else, but Otabek was just so different. Yuri didn’t know what it was about him that made him so special, something just did, even if he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Otabek walked over to Yuri’s bed and carefully put him down on top of the mattress. Yuri had no clue what Otabek’s intentions were then, but he didn’t let go of him. If it was up to Yuri, he would never take his hands off of him ever again. “This right here doesn’t determine whether or not I get the room, right?” Otabek breathed out as he climbed on top of him, nestled in between Yuri’s legs, and began to plaster kisses all over Yuri’s chest, whatever inch he could find.

“If you don’t move into that fucking room tomorrow, I will be personally offended,” Yuri mumbled, distracted by those lips on his chest, but he still meant every word. No doubt he wouldn’t stop what they were doing, even if Otabek decided not to take the room, but it would sting a little. Yuri wouldn’t deny that. However, all of this could wait. Yuri was preoccupied with more… pressing matters, which certainly included Otabek’s manhood pressed against his own painfully hard dick.

Unable to stop the moan escaping his throat when Otabek bit down on one of his nipples, Yuri was starting to get seriously pissed off with the fact that they were both still fully dressed. “Clothes,” Yuri barely managed to choke out between moans, “off… now…”

The second Otabek let go of him, Yuri ripped his tank top off of him and shimmied out of his tight shorts and underwear, leaving him completely naked in front of Otabek, who was apparently only capable of taking off his shirt before he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Yuri’s naked figure.

Basking in the attention, even though he was sure he was blushing furiously, Yuri’s patience only went so far. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered, and sat up to reach out for the button on Otabek’s jeans. That seemed to do the trick, as Otabek finally tore his eyes away from Yuri. He practically yanked his shorts and underwear down, only stopping briefly to get rid of his shoes as well, before he presented himself in all his beautiful glory in front of Yuri’s hungry eyes. He wasn’t surprised when he saw how well packed Otabek was where it really mattered, and he couldn’t wait to find out what that cock would do to him.

Yuri couldn’t help but put his hands on that smooth chest though. Otabek’s skin felt amazing, so soft and hard at the same time, it was the complete opposite of Yuri’s own chest and Yuri loved everything about it. He was this close to leaning forward and licking those abs, but that fucking grown-up voice in his head suddenly took centre-stage. He was basically panting when he asked, “do you have a girlfriend?”

Otabek seemed irritated, and Yuri could even understand why, but he had to know. He hated cheating in every form, people who cheated on their partners just as much as people who were used to cheat on someone else. It was sick, Yuri hated it and he didn’t’ want to be one of those people. “No,” Otabek replied.

“Boyfriend?” Yuri dug deeper just to cover all eventualities. Otabek shook his head and Yuri felt himself relax. Of course, there was no way to be sure if Otabek was honest with him, but at least he tried.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulled him down on top of him. They were both moaning when their dicks were brushing against each other. It was far from enough friction to get off from it, but it still felt so damn good. Without thinking about it, Yuri began thrusting his hips forward which was rewarded with a delicious sounding growl escaping from Otabek’s mouth. Yuri was eager to find out how many more of those sexy sounds he could coax out of the other man.

They were sharing more frantic kisses, creating a chaos of swollen lips, white teeth and slippery tongues, and it could not possibly feel any better. Otabek was moving his hips in tandem with Yuri now, which made the blonde sweat because of a very different kind of heat than before. “How far do you want to go?” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s plush lips while his right hand caressed the side of Yuri’s face in an almost too intimate gesture for two people who had just met half an hour or so ago.

“I want you,” Yuri said, speaking the truth. He really did want Otabek, all of him, ever since he had opened the door and laid eyes on him. “Have you fucked a guy before?”

Yuri was shocked at his own question, but he still needed to know. He had to figure out how far they could take this in the heat of the moment without one of them getting hurt in the process. “Yes,” Otabek breathed out right into Yuri’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe just a moment later, and Yuri literally shivered from head to toe.

“Then get your fucking dick inside me,” Yuri almost demanded of Otabek. The way he said it certainly didn’t leave any room for discussion, that was for sure. Otabek still laughed, and Yuri could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ear. He wanted to preserve that laugh somehow, it was just so damn beautiful.

Otabek leaned back suddenly and Yuri practically whined at the loss of contact, which only made Otabek grin even more, but he absolutely loved it. “Turn around,” the ex-stranger said to Yuri, and the blonde did immediately as he was asked to.

Roughly grabbing Yuri by his hips as soon as he was with his stomach down on the mattress, Yuri relished those strong fingers holding him up. His ass was perfectly presented to Otabek, and Yuri had a feeling that he definitely knew what he was doing, which was a massive relief. It certainly looked like Yuri would be able to enjoy every single second of Otabek’s hands on him.

What he didn’t expect was Otabek’s tongue circling around his asshole. What the fuck? Yuri loved getting rimmed, it wasn’t that he didn’t like it that made him flinch. It was simply the fact that Otabek was so bold and just started eating him out without any kind of warning. It was a sign that Otabek was experienced, and Yuri was suddenly torn over how to feel about that. For the moment however, he decided to simply ignore the dangerous growl in his stomach and just focus on the fucking pleasure Otabek was creating with his magical tongue.

“Fuck,” Yuri hissed out, his hands grabbing his bedsheets as much as he could. He really wished he could see Otabek licking his entrance, because Yuri was weird enough to get a kick out of something like that, but the position they were in didn’t allow for it. In the end, it didn’t really matter. Whatever Otabek was doing to him, it felt fucking amazing.

Yuri had lost all concept of time, unsure of how long Otabek spend with his face buried between his ass cheeks, but he couldn’t say that he actually cared. When Otabek’s tongue pushed passed his rim, Yuri thought he as losing his mind. It wasn’t enough, but it was heavenly. He desperately wanted to push himself back on that skilled tongue, he just about managed to stop himself. From the obscene sounds that Yuri could pick up on, his ass was more than wet already, and it suddenly went all cold when Otabek’s mouth was gone.

Positively mewling, Yuri heard Otabek chuckle behind him and only a moment later, Otabek’s mouth was pressing kisses to Yuri’s neck, but he could barely concentrate on that. The fact that Otabek’s cock was heavy against his asshole was a little more predominant. “If you don’t start fucking me soon,” Yuri somehow shouted out, “I will give that damn room to someone else.” He could feel Otabek grinning against his skin when more kisses were left all over his shoulders and back.

“Do you have lube and a condom?” Otabek quietly asked the blonde, and Yuri was ready to curse him to hell and back, because his voice was so awfully steady, he was annoyed and envious at the same time. Yuri was already a fucking mess and there was no denying it.

“Nightstand,” he said, gesturing widely to his right in the direction of the bright green bedside table. Otabek reached over and opened the drawer, fishing around for a bottle of lube and a condom, which he found only seconds later. “Now hurry the fuck up,” Yuri complained, so freaking ready to finally have that cock inside him.

It didn’t take long for Otabek to cover his fingers in the cool liquid. He brought the first one up to Yuri’s rear entrance and as soon as Yuri felt that finger press against his rim, he took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. When Otabek carefully and slowly slid his finger inside the blonde, Yuri exhaled and automatically opened himself up, basically sucking Otabek’s finger in.

“Woah,” came the genuine surprise exclamation from Otabek. Yuri only half-listened, too distracted by that stretch that was actually pretty mellow and only told him that he was already ready for more. “You know what you’re doing, don’t you?” Otabek asked, but Yuri didn’t bother to dignify that was a response. He was certain his body did all the necessary talking for him.

“Another one,” he hissed, so close to begging because he just _needed_ more. Without another word, Otabek inserted another lube covered finger into Yuri. It slid in just as easily as the first one, and Yuri didn’t have to see Otabek’s face to know he was impressed. Just knowing that gave Yuri a huge burst of confidence. He quickly began to move his ass back on to those fingers, signalling Otabek to start moving his fingers, which he did without further prompting.

Yuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning in ecstasy. Otabek’s fingers felt so damn good, Yuri was sure he could actually get off just from them alone, but that wasn’t really what he wanted. “Another one,” Yuri said again, pleading with Otabek to give him a proper stretch with three of his wonderful fingers. He didn’t have to say anything else before another finger made its way inside him, joining the other two that were already turning Yuri’s world upside down. The width of three of Otabek’s fingers finally gave Yuri the stinging stretch he was longing for. It hurt but only so much that Yuri could enjoy it. It was this play of pleasure and pain that Yuri absolutely loved and with Otabek causing it all, Yuri never felt better.

Otabek set a quick pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of Yuri steadily and even though Yuri could probably enjoy this for much longer, he was desperate for something else. “Enough,” Yuri said, panting heavily, “put that fucking condom on and get moving.” He sounded a lot less demanding than he wanted to, but he just couldn’t really muster up much else with Otabek’s fingers still inside him.

A moment later they were gone. Yuri heard the condom wrapper being ripped open and looked over his shoulder. He watched as Otabek expertly rolled the condom over his flushed cock, and Yuri couldn’t help but think that he would’ve loved doing that for him. When the bottle cap of the lube clicked open, Yuri turned his face back towards the pillow, eagerly awaiting what was about to happen. The sounds of Otabek slicking up his condom-covered dick sent more shivers down Yuri’s spine, the anticipation crawling under his skin.

He didn’t have to wait much longer for Otabek’s cock at his entrance. “Last chance to back out,” Otabek mumbled. He was obviously highly amused when Yuri gave him a death stare over his shoulder.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Yuri asked, clearly _not_ amused. “Get your dick inside me this second or I will fucking make you.” He couldn’t help it. He was impatient and if Otabek were to stop now, Yuri was sure he would die.

Without any further delay, Otabek slowly pressed his cock inside Yuri. Once the head of his dick went passed the tight ring of muscle, the rest was almost too easy. It didn’t take long for him to bottom out completely, the front of his thighs flush against the back of Yuri’s.

Yuri knew Otabek was just trying to give him some time to adjust, but he had enough practice and experience to know perfectly well what he could handle. “Move, asshole,” Yuri blurted out, and was immediately rewarded with another one of Otabek’s indescribable laughs. Everything about him was just so damn beautiful.

Leaning forward to kiss the back of Yuri’s neck again, the goosebumps reappeared all over Yuri’s back. Otabek’s hands wandered over his slightly sunburned skin, soaking it all up like a sponge, before he finally began to move his hips. He carefully pulled out of Yuri, only the tip of his dick left inside him. Yuri was just about to legitimately scream in anger, when Otabek forcefully thrust back into Yuri.

“Holy shit,” Yuri choked out. “Keep moving, Otabek. Please.” He hated it when he got needy in bed, but it just felt so fucking good that Yuri almost didn’t mind. Almost.

When he felt Otabek’s lips near his ear again, Yuri wanted to turn his head around and kiss him, but the position was too straining and Otabek’s cock inside him was too distracting for him to do much else other than whining into his pillow and somehow trying to keep his hips up. “I like it when you’re asking nicely,” Otabek whispered into his ear, not stopping from pushing inside the blonde. Yuri thought he was going to die right there and then with Otabek’s dick buried deep in his ass and the angelic sound of his voice fresh in his ear, and he wasn’t even thinking about complaining.

Otabek set an absolutely brutal pace, which Yuri was incapable of not losing himself in. It was impossible to tell how long they had been going at it like this, but when Otabek pulled out of him completely, Yuri immediately felt empty. He wasn’t done and he wanted more. “Turn over,” Otabek ordered, and the blonde wasn’t able to deny him that. Whatever Otabek wanted, Yuri would happily give it to him.

When Yuri found himself on his back, Otabek was hovering over him, his cock already teasing his entrance again. “What are you waiting for?” Yuri spat at him, although it sounded way less threatening than he had intended. That stupid smirk on Otabek’s lips would seriously start to make Yuri furious if it wasn’t looking so damn delicious.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Yuri pulled Otabek down by his neck and crushed their lips back together. The kiss was harsh, uncoordinated but forceful, and Yuri never wanted it to stop. He automatically spread his legs a little wider, giving Otabek the perfect access he needed to eagerly slide back into Yuri, and fucking hell, Yuri thought he was seeing stars. Whatever magic potions Otabek was using to make Yuri feel this good, it was definitely working.

Kissing quickly became a very difficult thing to do, because they were both so wrapped up in what was happening further down, that they weren’t capable of doing much else besides moan, and that was exactly what Yuri did. He held Otabek close by his neck, their lips were only millimetres away from each other. Yuri could feel their breaths mingle while the scent of rough sex was starting to fill the hot air in his room.

When Otabek eventually leaned back and grabbed the backside of Yuri’s knees, Yuri couldn’t deny it anymore. He was indeed seeing stars. With Otabek pressing his knees as far down toward his chest as he could, something inside Yuri changed. The angle was new and different, and just so much better. The position gave Otabek the opportunity to thrust deep inside Yuri at whatever leisurely pace he wanted. He went fast, in and out, the sounds so obscene Yuri was sure he had never heard them before. He could not only feel the wetness of the lube that was slowly but surely mixing with both their sweat, but he could actually hear it. Every single time Otabek’s groin connected with Yuri’s ass, it sounded like someone was playing with water in the ocean. They were playing, no doubt about that, just not with water.

Yuri was so damn close to actually screaming, his pants becoming louder and louder, and all of a sudden he was so incredibly grateful that he wasn’t living with Victor anymore. Actually, if it weren’t for his idiotic cousin, he probably would never even have met Otabek. Yuri made a mental note to thank Victor for that later.

It was very difficult to keep his eyes open and not just completely give in to the pleasure Otabek so expertly provided him with, but Yuri wanted to see Otabek, commit every little thing about him to his memory. The way his shoulders tensed because he was holding on to Yuri’s knees and how his lips were slightly parted, how he was lost in concentration and focussed on the task at hand. Whatever was going to happen when this was over, Yuri at least had this. It was a picture he would never forget and definitely jerk off to for months to come.

He knew he was blushing hard when Otabek caught him staring again, but then that small smile reappeared on his lips and Yuri couldn’t even be embarrassed. “You okay?” Otabek asked, slowing down a little, but still hitting that spot inside Yuri that made him see those bright stars every single time.

“Hell, yes,” Yuri blurted out, probably a bit too fast, but it didn’t matter. Otabek just had to look at him to know how much Yuri enjoyed this. There was no way to hide it, not that Yuri wanted to anyway. He just kept on staring, too afraid to turn his eyes away and find that none of this was actually happening. Yuri didn’t know Otabek, he practically didn’t know anything about him, not even his last name, and yet he found himself drawn to him in a way he had never really felt before.

“What is it, Yuri?” Otabek asked again, a little concern in his voice, but his face was so soft, even with all those sharp and defined features.

It was almost comical how Otabek had his dick buried inside Yuri’s ass and he still seemed to be worried about Yuri or that he was doing something wrong. It was strange. Yuri had his fair share of experience with one-night stands, but none of those guys had ever acted like Otabek. None of them had ever actually given a shit about him or how he felt. It was always just a means to an end, for him and for the stranger he was fucking. Perhaps it was the fact that Otabek was in his house, in his bed, which was something Yuri had never done before. He never invited someone over for sex. He needed to be in control and have the opportunity to leave whenever he wanted. This now was strangely intimate in a way Yuri wasn’t familiar with. When he realised that he was suddenly having all of those deep thoughts, Yuri quickly tried to shake them off. As of right now, Otabek was still a stranger, nothing else.

“Kiss me,” Yuri said nevertheless, barely above a whisper, but Otabek obliged immediately. As he bent down he let go of Yuri’s knees again and instead placed his forearms on the mattress next to Yuri’s head. He picked up the pace again and began thrusting in and out of Yuri like there was no tomorrow, like this was the last time he would ever have sex, and Yuri loved it.

Otabek tangled his fingers into Yuri’s messy bun, and Yuri felt the hair tie loosen up before his hair was pooling in a golden sea around his head. “You’re so beautiful,” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s lips before he attacked them again. They were biting, nibbling and fighting, all the while Otabek was still pounding into Yuri.

Yuri let his hands wander down Otabek’s back. He marvelled in the movement of his shoulder blades, how they were shifting with every thrust of Otabek’s hips, and then he couldn’t resist anymore. Yuri’s hands went down even lower so he could finally get a hold of that perky ass, and damn, Yuri really wished he could bite into one of those firm cheeks. They felt amazing, so tight when Otabek pushed his cock inside Yuri, and so soft when he pulled out. It was mesmerising and Yuri only felt them with his hands, he couldn’t even see them, and he didn’t have to in order to know how amazing they were.

With Otabek so close to him, Yuri finally took notice of his own erection trapped between their bodies. The forward and backward movement of Otabek’s body on top of him provided him with some delicious friction Yuri was so desperately craving, but it wasn’t enough. It felt good, he just wanted mind-blowing instead.

He reluctantly left Otabek’s ass in peace again and reached up to let his hands glide over that sexy undercut. The lower half was cut so short that the hairs prickled underneath Yuri’s fingertips, sending a shiver through his entire body. The upper half was longer and Yuri couldn’t stop himself from admiring that beautiful and shiny black hair. It was so soft, even damp with all the sweat. “I want to ride you,” Yuri breathed out, when they couldn’t concentrate on kissing anymore.

One thing Yuri quickly learned about Otabek was that he didn’t need to wait for a verbal answer from him. Otabek replied physically. Just a fraction of a second after Yuri had voiced his wish, Otabek had rolled them both over so Yuri was on top. Thankfully Yuri’s double bed was big enough for them not to land on the floor.

Yuri was straddling Otabek’s hips and before he knew it, Otabek was surprising him again by sitting up. Otabek’s lips were on his chest faster than Yuri could comprehend what was happening, but he didn’t care as soon as that wet tongue was licking his nipple. Fuck, that felt awesome. Otabek’s hands were holding Yuri in place with one of them on the small of his back and the other one between his shoulder blades. Yuri could only throw his head back and arch his chest forward, desperate for more of that hot mouth on him. He felt Otabek’s legs spread a little and his knees lift ever so slightly. It somehow made everything so much more intense. Yuri held on to Otabek’s shoulders and began swaying in his lap, forward and backward, and up and down at a slow and languid pace. It felt heavenly, especially when Otabek’s hand moved away from the small of his back and wrapped around Yuri’s cock instead.

It was almost too much. Otabek’s dick inside his ass, hitting spots Yuri had begun to think no one would ever find this way, Otabek’s mouth and teeth on his nipples, his hands burning his flesh wherever they touched Yuri. It was indescribable, and Yuri knew none of those losers he let touch him before compared to what Otabek was doing to him, not even a tiny little bit. Otabek took him apart as if he knew exactly which buttons to push, where to touch, when to be rough and when to be soft. It was like he already knew Yuri, even though that was frankly impossible.

When he thought he was about to explode, he took a hold of Otabek’s face and pressed their mouths together again. He trapped Otabek’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled until it slid through and bounced back. Yuri had to stare, he had to memorise the way Otabek’s lips looked when they were swollen and flushed, especially when he was the one who was responsible for it.

Pushing Otabek down gently, Yuri still sat up straight. He took Otabek’s hands and placed them on his hips where those fingers immediately dug into his pale skin, probably leaving bruises and just the thought of having a reminder of this moment, spurred Yuri on even more. He began to move, fucking himself on Otabek’s still very, very hard dick, whilst keeping his hands on Otabek’s broad and sweat-slick chest to support himself. Yuri bounced up and down, trying to find an angle that rewarded him with the ecstasy he was looking for, the one he knew Otabek was able to give him.

He felt high when he found it, so high that he thought he would never come down from it again. It was pure bliss and before he knew it, he was leaning down again, kissing Otabek roughly. It was harsh but passionate, a tenderness to it Yuri hadn’t thought possible in a situation like this. With Otabek’s hands still holding on tightly to his hips, Yuri could feel himself getting lost in the sensation of it all.

Just when he was damn close to the point where he finally had the physical ache to get off, Otabek whispered in his ear. “Stop moving, Yuri,” he said, and Yuri once again thought he was melting. Just hearing his name spill from those rosy lips was enough to make him mewl. He didn’t care about anything anymore, not the blush on his face, not the sweat pooling at the small of his back or how his hair was sticking to his skin. He just didn’t care, especially when Otabek started to thrust up into him.

Yuri held as still as he could, the force with which Otabek was pounding into him too overwhelming to even think about moving an inch. The angle was perfect, causing Yuri to eventually close his eyes. Their foreheads were pressed together and Yuri could feel Otabek’s ragged breath over his entire face, loving every second of it. Otabek was just as gone and affected by all of this as he was, and it somehow made Yuri even more excited.

Just when Yuri thought they were both about to reach the inevitable end, there was a loud and consistent knocking on the door. Otabek stilled his hips in an instant but made no sign to move out or away from Yuri otherwise, and Yuri didn’t either. “Shit,” he growled and sat up without breaking that connection between them, checking the digital clock on his bedside table. It was another appointment for a viewing.

While Yuri was debating whether or not he should stop what he was doing with Otabek, there were more knocks on the door. “Yuri,” Otabek said, trying to get his attention, and Yuri’s head immediately spun around to look at him.

Yuri wished he hadn’t. Damn, even in a fucked-out state like this Otabek was so incredibly beautiful. It almost hurt Yuri to look at him, especially considering that he currently had this God’s rock-hard dick inside his ass.

Picking up on that gorgeous little smile on Otabek’s face, Yuri couldn’t help but wonder why Otabek was smiling right now. There was still someone at the door wanting to see the house. Why was Otabek smiling like that? “What is it?” Yuri asked, the usual bite lacking his question.

“You’re still swaying your hips,” Otabek pointed out looking down to where Yuri’s cock was slowly bouncing between their abdomens. “You’re really cute when you blush like that,” the giant underneath the blonde pointed out, and Yuri immediately hid his face in his hands without not stopping the movements of his hips.

“Fuck this,” Yuri said once he had collected himself. Whoever was at his door right now could fuck off for all he cared. He had more important matters to tend to, primarily concerning himself and Otabek.

He began thrusting again with as much force as his shaking legs could muster, and it was indeed mind-blowing. “Do you…,” Yuri began, panting heavily with his lips sucking the soft skin of Otabek’s neck, “…want… the… room?”

In response Otabek held on to his hips even tighter, and Yuri was already looking forward to the green and purple bruises he would definitely find there the next day. Otabek was literally grunting next to Yuri’s ear, and it went straight to Yuri’s dick. “I want you,” Otabek moaned and started to thrust up into Yuri, “and the room.”

Yuri was absolutely positive that Otabek had no idea what kind of welcomed trouble those words stirred up inside the blonde. Just as Otabek met every single one of Yuri’s thrusts, the knocking on the door stopped. It seemed like whoever was there finally got the hint, and Yuri most certainly didn’t find the strength to occupy his mind with any unnecessary thoughts about whether or not having Otabek move in after sleeping with him was such a good idea. It was a discussion for a different day.

With every downward thrust of Yuri’s hips, Otabek pushed his own upward. It was rough and urgent, yet tender and passionate. It was new to Yuri, and he didn’t quite know how to feel about it. When he felt this familiar growling in his stomach make itself present, he knew he wasn’t far away from falling over the edge. “I’m… not gonna… last,” he breathed out, his teeth almost anchored into the side of Otabek’s neck.

“Lean back,” Otabek said, and Yuri immediately did. He didn’t refrain from fucking himself on Otabek’s cock when he bend backward and put his hands on Otabek’s knees. Otabek’s legs were still slightly parted and his knees raised off of the mattress. It was an unbelievable angle for Yuri with his back leaned away from Otabek. He knew he was giving the other man an unrestricted view of every inch of his body, and Yuri couldn’t help but bask in it. He could feel Otabek watching him, those half-lidded eyes solely focussed on him.

The only thing that made it even better was the fact that Otabek didn’t hesitate to wrap his fingers around Yuri’s dick once again. Yuri completely lost it when Otabek began stroking him, pumping his fist up and down, giving the blonde the overstimulation he was so desperate for. With this gorgeous cock inside him and that surprisingly soft and experienced hand around his own dick, Yuri didn’t know what he was enjoying more. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Fuck, Yuri,” Otabek hissed, clearly barely able to hang on to his own sanity. “Keep moving,” he quickly added, his voice broken and pleading, and Yuri certainly didn’t dream of stopping, not now, not ever if it was up to him.

Yuri felt Otabek’s dick inside him twitch, felt the exact moment Otabek came, spilling his cum inside the latex covering his cock, but neither one of them stopped moving. Otabek’s hips didn’t still, and Yuri soon found himself unloading his own cum all over Otabek’s gorgeous chest. “Fuck,” he growled, emphasizing the vowel a lot longer than he normally would.

Otabek kept thrusting inside him, helping him along the way until nothing was left inside him. Just before that wave of pleasure was over, Yuri leaned forward again, careful not to soil himself with his own cum on that chest underneath him, and kissed Otabek. He didn’t stop swaying his hips, desperate for every last tiny bit of pleasure his orgasm was giving him, that _Otabek_ was giving him.

The kiss was slow and lazy, dazed and just so, so perfect. Yuri never kissed his one-night stands afterward. It was always quick, and once the job was done, he got dressed and left. It was all about the release and nothing more. He never allowed himself to indulge, to feel and to enjoy as much as he did with Otabek right there. Otabek’s fingers in Yuri’s long blonde hair didn’t particularly make him want to stop either, but eventually he did.

When Otabek’s cock went soft inside his ass, Yuri swung his leg over to the other side and flopped down on the bed next to Otabek, a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. He closed his eyes and just kind of tried to process what they had just done.

Yuri felt incredible.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asked, and Yuri happily opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him.

“Never better,” he said, and immediately realised that it was the truth.

Despite wanting to just lay there and bathe in the aftermath of probably the best sex he had ever had, Yuri moved to lean over Otabek so he could grab some tissues from his nightstand. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to clean Otabek up. It was his cum on that beautiful chest after all, although Yuri had never given it much thought when he had been with other guys.

“Thanks,” Otabek mumbled when Yuri threw the now cum-stained tissues in the vague direction of the bin. He quickly took the filled condom off of himself and tied a knot in it, throwing it somewhere on the floor, and Yuri didn’t even mind. They could worry about that later. Right now he just wanted… well, what did he want?

Yuri was not one to get shy after he just had his brains fucked out, especially not if that someone was as sexy as Otabek, but now he was blushing again. What the hell was wrong with him? He never blushed so much around anyone.

“Do you still want the room?” he asked casually, lying back down beside Otabek. They weren’t close enough to touch, but Yuri could still feel Otabek’s body heat radiating off of him. Adding that to the hot temperatures from outside, and Yuri thought he might actually melt now.

Otabek hoisted himself up, lying on his side and facing Yuri with his elbow propped up on the mattress and his head leaned against his palm. “If you promise I get to see you like this again,” he said, looking Yuri’s naked figure up and down, “then definitely.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” Yuri instantly replied, that stupid blush still creeping up on his cheeks, “and by that I mean you should fuck me again.” Before Yuri could say anything else, Otabek was on him once more, their lips connected like it was the first time, hot and heavy, full of lust and need.

Right then Yuri knew that only time would tell if having Otabek move in to live with him was a good decision, only time would show if they could be more than strangers who fucked. Perhaps they could even be more than housemates. Yuri didn’t know yet. The only thing he was absolutely sure about was that Otabek had done something to him he had never experienced before, and he definitely wasn’t ready to lose it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for stopping by and don't forget to let me know what you think!
> 
> Have a fantastic and sunny Sunday, everyone! x
> 
> PS: There is now a sequel to this oneshot. Check out [Hands on Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11499549) if you're in the mood for more!


End file.
